(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a complementary spin device and method for operation. More particularly, the present invention relates to a complementary device that may be realized using rotation directions of electron spins.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, researches using not only charge characteristics but also spin characteristics of electrons have been actively performed. The above is referred to as spintronics. A representative spin device is a spin transistor the concept of which was introduced by Datta and Das in 1990. The spin transistor is spotlighted as a high speed, non-volatile, low power, and highly integrated device. Recently, various researches on a logic device have been performed based on the spin transistor.
A representative logic circuit is one using a complementary device. A conventional complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) transistor is formed such that a P-channel metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistor and an N-channel MOS transistor are insulated from each other and are put into the same chip. The complementary device has a high switching speed and low power consumption. However, when the complementary device is formed as described above, the complementary device is not easily realized and down-sized.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.